edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
EEnE Freaky High
This is a crossover between Ed, Edd n Eddy and a book series that I write. The book series is called Freaky High, and I have yet to get it published. (Mainly because I am 11 and I have no idea how.) In this crossover, I am pretending that the Eds have always been monsters, and are starting there first year in Freaky High. (I also have a series called Freaky Middle, which is the middle school version. I will post a crossover of that soon.) Freaky High has a theme song,'' (It's more like a chant) which I will change to match EEnE. The Eds behaviors change a bit to match the behaviours of the main characters. (I sorta based Freaky High off of EEnE, with a bit of change.) Here is how they change, which character I based them off of, and what monster they are. Eddy- Howler the Werewolf. One of the most popular kids, is kinda a bully. Edd- Curses the Mummy. Sort of a geek, but gets along with everyone. Ed- Groans the Zombie. Kinda dumb, likes reading comics about humans, (Instead of monsters, since they are monsters) and is a very good football player. Bella- Purrla the She-cat. Is a popular cheerleader, all the boys (except her step-brother, Curses) love her, but she is dating Howler. P.S. I like to pretend that I am in EEnE, so I am also gonna be in this FanFic. And before we start, here's a copy of the ''real theme chant. It's Freaky High. (High high) Our Freaky High. (High high) New kids to meet. (Meet meet) A brand new beat.(beat beat) My days in Freaky High, are the best of my life. Because I can't predict them, I can give them a 10! It's Freaky High! (It's Freaky High) Our Freaky High! (Our Freaky High) The kids are ghouls and goblins! And one's a giant Robin! I can be most popular. It is most spectacular! That is right! It's freaking... FREAKY HIGH!!! Chapter One: Freaky High The Eds: ''It's Freaky High (high, high.)'' Bella: ''My Freaky High (high, high.)'' Eddy: ''New kids to scam (scam scam.)'' Ed: ''And brand new fans (fans fans.)'' Eddy: ''My scams in Freaky High'' Edd: ''Are the best of my life'' Ed: ''Because no one expects them'' Bella: ''I can give them a 10!'' Bella and the Eds: ''It's Freaky High! (It's Freaky High)'' Our Freaky High! (Our Freaky High) Ed: ''The kids are ghouls and goblins!'' Edd: ''And one's a giant Robin!'' Eddy: ''I can take all there money'' Bella: ''And it won't be funny.'' Eddy: ''Who cares? It's freaking...'' Bella and the Eds: ''FREAKY HIGH! '' It was a chilly Fall day. Bella was in her room, getting ready for her first day of High School at Freaky High. She was super excited. She had been a cheerleader at Freaky Middle, and she had signed up to be one at Freaky High. The principal had said yes as soon as he saw her moves. She smiled at her cheerleader outfit. Since she was a cat, it had a hole in the back for her tail, and the pompoms were made so that they didn't get scratched up by her claws. She twitched her tail angerly as she heard her mom calling her. "Bella! Get down here!" Bella groaned. "Yes, mother!" She called back. She ran downstairs to see her mom in the kitchen with three boys sitting at the table. One of them was her step-brother, Edd the Mummy. Another had his face burried in a comic about humans. This was there horror-loving friend, Ed the Zombie. The last one was there money-loving friend, Eddy the Werewolf. "Hey," Bella said, smiling. "Hey, girl," Eddy said as Bella sat down next to him. "What are you guys doing here?" Bella asked. Before they could answer, Bella's dad came downstairs and saw Eddy and Bella. Bella's dad didn't like Eddy. Not because he was a werewolf and Bella's dad was a Tom-cat, but because Eddy was Bella's boyfriend. "Hello," Bella's dad growled. "Sup?" Eddy said. "How about why you two are visiting, not that we're not pleased," Edd said. "We are coming to see if you are ready for Freaky High!" Ed exclaimed. "Of course we are," Edd said, "Tomorrow's the first day." Ed looked at his comic. "I wonder if we'll meet a vampire hunter, or a werewolf hunter," Ed said, "Or even worse, a zombie hunter!" Edd shook his head. "You and your overactive imagination," he said. "Yeah, I doubt we're gonna see any people," Bella said, "They don't exist." Ed gasped and covered Bella's mouth with his hands. "DO NOT SAY THAT! THEY COULD HEAR YOU!" Ed shouted. Bella and her dad covered there ears. "Ed, loud!" Bella complained, "Me and my dad can't stand loud noises, remember?" "Sorry," Ed said. "Well, how about you two get home?" Edd suggested, "After all, we all need to get to bed early so we can wake up early tomorrow." Ed and Eddy went home, and Bella gave Eddy a quick kiss on the cheek. The she and Edd went to bed. Bella climbed into her hammock bunk bed (the bottom was for when her friends slept over) and fell asleep, dreaming about tomorrow. Chapter Two: Football Team The next morning, Bella and the Eds were walking to school. "I'm totes excited for Freaky High," Bella said. "Indeed. I can't wait to learn some more," Edd said. "Yeah, well, I can't wait to scam everyone," Eddy said, rubbing his hands. "Do you have to?" Bella asked, "I mean, at least not on the first day!" "Yeah, alright. But I will tomorrow," Eddy said. "Grazie," Bella said, "I want to make a good first impression on the other cheerleaders, and that's kinda hard if you're scamming." Ed looked up from his comic. "Hey, I'm gonna be on the football team," he said proudly. "No duh. You're on them every year, no matter what school," Eddy said. "That's because he's good at it, Eddy," Edd said. (Ok. Sorry to stop there when I'm not even done with the chapter. I'm writing this on my kindle, and it's almost dead. If it dies completely, I lose all my progress. So that's it for now. Bye!)